metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm of the Light's Bane
Storm of the Light's Bane is the 1995 album release by Swedish black/death metal band Dissection. That same year, Nuclear Blast released a Europe exclusive special digipak version of the album limited to 500 copies, which upon unfolding formed the shape of a cross with the song's lyrics printed on the sleeves. This would be the band's last full length album before Nödtveidt's 1997 incarceration for felony murder. It was re-released in 2002 as a digipak (catalogue number: NB 646-2), this time with the 1997 EP, Where Dead Angels Lie as bonus tracks. The album was re-released once again in 2006 by The End Records in a two-disc set, and includes the Where Dead Angels Lie EP, an unreleased EP from 1994 featuring two songs from the album, and an "alternate mix" version of the full album, all remastered from the original master tapes by Håkan Åkesson at Cutting Room, Stockholm, and packaged in a slipcase. This version is touted as the "Ultimate Reissue". The Japanese edition features the bonus track The Feathers Fell as track 5, in between Where Dead Angels Lie and Retribution - Storm of the Light's Bane. As with the first album, Kristian Wåhlin did the cover art. Track listing # "At the Fathomless Depths" (Nödtveidt) – 1:56 # "Night's Blood" (Nödtveidt/Zwetsloot) – 6:41 # "Unhallowed" (Nödtveidt/Norman/Särkkä) – 7:28 # "Where Dead Angels Lie" (Nödtveidt) – 5:53 # "Retribution - Storm of the Light's Bane" (Nödtveidt/Zwetsloot) – 4:51 # "Thorns of Crimson Death" (Nödtveidt/Norman) – 8:06 # "Soulreaper" (Nödtveidt/Norman) – 6:56 # "No Dreams Breed in Breathless Sleep" (Alexandra Balogh) – 1:26 2002 reissue bonus tracks # "Where Dead Angels Lie" (Demo Version. Originally released on W. A. R. Compilation compilation album) – 6:11 # "Elisabeth Bathory" (Tormentor Cover. Originally released on W. A. R. Compilation compilation album) – 5:06 # "Antichrist" (Slayer Cover. Originally released on Slatanic Slaughter compilation album) – 2:45 # "Feather's Fell" (from the Japanese issue of Storm of the Light's Bane album) – 0:53 # "Son Of Mourning" (from the Japanese issue of The Somberlain album) – 3:14 2006 reissue bonus disc track listing # "At the Fathomless Depths" – 2:00 # "Night's Blood" – 6:43 # "Unhallowed" – 7:31 # "Where Dead Angels Lie" – 5:57 # "Retribution - Storm Of The Light's Bane" – 4:51 # "Feathers Fell" – 0:54 # "Thorns Of Crimson Death" – 8:07 # "Soulreaper" – 6:56 # "No Dreams Breed In Breathless Sleep" – 1:32 # "Night's Blood" – 7:14 # "Retribution - Storm Of The Light's Bane" – 5:12 # "Elisabeth Bathori" (Tormentor Cover) – 5:05 # "Where Dead Angels Lie" (Demo Version) – 6:10 # "Antichrist" (Slayer Cover) – 2:44 # "Son Of The Mourning" – 3:13 Tracks 1-9: Storm of the Light's Bane unreleased alternative mix '95; Tracks 10, 11: Unreleased demo '94; Tracks 12-15: Where Dead Angels Lie MCD '96 remastered original mixes. Legacy In 2009, IGN included Storm of the Light's Bane in their "10 Great Black Metal Albums" list. Personnel Dissection * Jon Nödtveidt - Vocals, Lead, Rhythm & Acoustic Guitars * Johan Norman - Rhythm guitar * Peter Palmdahl - Bass guitar * Ole Öhman - Drums Additional Musicians * With Alexandra Balogh - Piano * Legion - Backing Vocal on "Thorns Of Crimson Death" * Tony Särkkä - Backing vocals on "Soulreaper" Production * Arranged & Produced By Dissection * Recorded, Engineered & Mixed By Dan Swanö * Håkan Åkesson: Mastering & Remastering (2006) * Necrolord - Cover artwork * Oscar Matsson - Photography Further reading * Black Metal Foundations Top 20: The First Wave. (2005). Terrorizer, 128, 42-43. Category:1995 albums